school_of_secrets_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzume Takara
Character sheet WIP, but I have a little done. I will update as I go. Added some parts because she is Psylink. Name: Suzume Takara (Suzume: Sparrow Takara: Treasure) *Nickname: Sasori (Japanese for scorpion), Su, Zoom Gender: Female Sexuality: Bi, but will have male shipmate Age: 16 Race: Psylink Hair (Style and Color): She has brunette hair. Her Hair is commonly in a bun. If it is down, her hair goes to halfway between shoulder length and mid-back. Eyes (Shape and Color (Alexandria’s Genesis is NOT a real thing, so purple eyes do not exist):Amber eyes that normal shaped. *(ELVEN AND FAERIES ONLY) Ear Shape: Skin: Olive skin-tone (Her Character is Southern Japanese if you can’t tell) Height: 5’3 Weight: 117 Body build: Slender and small Level: 6 *Heir? (Y/N): Y *If so, what race?: Psylink Clothing Preference (So our characters aren’t wearing the exact same outfit the whole dang time): She commonly wears a crop-top with dark or navy blue jeans. She wears black tennis shoes. She has a Kakute on each middle finger for “protection”. *(Heirs only) Royal Form Outfit: She weirs a japanese white kimono that has cherry blossom flowers all over it. Her hair is put into a traditional Japanese bun. *(Advisors only) Royal Form Outfit *Piercings/Tattoos: Personality: Suzume gets the nickname Sasori (scorpion) because she has some serious anger problems. Those Kakute I mentioned? She uses them for protection and (more oftenly) starting fights. She is very violent, aggressive, and lethal. She is qualified to be a ninja (from her extensive training). However, she has anger managment issues, but she does her best to keep them under control. She reads between the lines. She feels as if she is no good at anything. She has a soft spot for animals. Heart Energy color: Lavender Heart Energy weapon: A black hilted Kunai with a lavender blade. Kunai: They’re crafted with balance and weight in mind to inflict the most damage while remaining very accurate and easy to throw. Is xe Corrupt?: No, may change for drama purposes *(FAERIES AND NYMPHS ONLY) Manipulated element: N *(ANGELS AND FAERIES ONLY) Wing Description: N *(MISFITS ONLY) Hybrid of which races: N *(ANTHROPOMORPHS ONLY) Part of what animal: N *(PSYLINKS ONLY) Psychic link with what animal: Amur Leopard. Her name is Amber because of her Amber eyes like her owner. *(MOONBORN ONLY) Vampire or Werewolf: N/A *(INSECTILE ONLY) Part of what insect/what insect features: N/A *(SPECTRUM ONLY) Growing Trait: N/A *(CLEFFINI ONLY) Bonded Instrument: N *(CLEFFINI ONLY Mark Location/Clef info (do they have it, if so which one is it, which hand it's located on): N *Theme Song: The album Perception by NF *In any Clubs: Animal rescuer club Dormitory Floor: Any. Dorm Mates (can be mixed on even floors, excluding genderfluid/nonbinary characters from the odd floors): Umm... Already at the school or Requires being rescued?: Already there. Favorite food: MAC and cheese pizza Favorite color: Blood red. *Crush?: OPEN!!! Malum/Purehearted: Pure, but may make her Malum for some interesting stuff (Since she is Heir) What would break your character?: Animals being hurt for no reason, her parents being alive, and having to relive the past. Backstory: Suzume grew up with harsh parents. Her parents would beat her whenever she did something wrong and would force her to do things she hated. Sasori found comfort in her ninja training. Her parents were wealthy, but they often gave her scraps of food. One day, she ran away from home. She had enough with the torture and lack of food. She then went to live at the school permantely instead of living there and coming home every weekend. She says that she has no family, only monsters. Other: Code: Six heirs, six fates, tried to save them, too late